Adopte Un Sirius
by MathB
Summary: Bon je me présente, je m'appelle Henri. Non, plus sérieusement, je m'appelle Alexa. Mon monde gravite autours d'une belle rousse, d'une famille aimante et d'un groupe de débile qui se nomme par lui même les Maraudeurs. Bon d'accord mon meilleur ami en fait partie et j'ai des liens particuliers avec un autre. Puis bon le troisième est quand même un canon. Si tu veux tout savoir...
1. Chapter 1

Saluuuuut la compagnie ! Bon je commence une troisième fiction Harry Potter et comme toujours (ouais on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne les mecs), c'est une fiction frappée de la flèche de Cupidon avec Sirius Black. Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si Rowling a dit que c'était une bombe atomique, non ? Du coup, le pauvre prend cher encore une fois… Ce que ça doit être fatiguant d'être poursuivit par des donzelles en rut à longueur de journée… Je le plains le pauvre Sirius… Comment ça il n'existe pas pour de vrai ? Pff. Bref. J'ai lue le dernier tome de l'accro du shopping et comme Becky me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau (au niveau shopping et compte bancaire à sec j'entends), j'ai décidée de faire un personnage qui me ressemble un peu, et qui serait attirée par Black, comme toutes femmes normales de ce monde. Hé hé. Comme d'habitude, les personnages, à part ceux d'Alexa par exemple ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à la femme qui a eut la merveilleuse idée un jour d'écrire Harry Potter, j'ai nommée J.K Rowling. Bonne lecture à vous mes enfants !

**Chapitre 1²**

Bon, ce n'était pas prévu. Mais d'un autre côté ce n'était pas ma faute ! Enfin pas entièrement. Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu… Mais le point final à retenir c'est que ça ne faisait pas partie du plan. J'avais pourtant prévu ma journée dans un planning à la minute prêt. Je devais me lever vers 8h du matin, me préparer rapidement, mettre cette nouvelle robe fleurie avec mes nouvelles spartiates et un borsalino qui date d'à peine une semaine, partir sur le chemin de Traverse, acheter mes bouquins et mes fournitures scolaires pour ma dernière année à Poudlard et repartir vers la maison pour un déjeuner tranquille.

Mais voilà, je me suis levée à 10h23 pour être précise, une fois lavée et maquillée, j'ai décidée que mon bandeau en cuir couleur Camel tressé irait beaucoup mieux que mon borsalino, puis j'ai cherché mes Ray-Ban Wayfarer pendant au moins une demi-heure, je me suis rendue au Chemin de Traverse, en plus de mes bouquins j'ai acheté des livres divers et variés comme « La cuisine indienne sorcière pour les Nuls », « L'histoire des Hippogriffes du Gabon » et « L'économie sorcière au XVIème siècle sous Charles Puck le Téméraire » (si, si je suis persuadée que ces livres me serviront) puis je suis allée pour prendre mes plumes et mes parchemins quand j'ai vu cet adorable cahier très Oxford des années 50 ainsi que cette trousse rouge (oui je sais, cela ne sert à rien pour une sorcière mais je suis sûre que pendant mon temps libre je vais écrire plein de chose dans ce cahier comme mes journées et ma trousse pourrait me servir à mettre mon maquillage quand je partirai en weekend). Par la suite, et à cause de la chaleur, j'ai bu un coup à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme. J'ai regardé l'heure (13h36 ! Déjà !) et je me suis mise en route pour rentrer chez moi. Mais mes jambes m'ont entrainé sans le savoir vers le Londres moldu et là, alors que je regardais obstinément devant moi, mon regard a pivoté vers la vitrine du magasin à ma gauche. Et là, j'ai vu. Elles étaient tout simplement M-A-G-N-I-F-I-Q-U-E-S. Des bottines Miu-Miu noires avec le bout pailleté. Et mon corps ne répondit de rien et partit dans le magasin. Bien sûr je ne comptais pas les acheter, juste les essayer pour voir à quel point elles étaient belles. Mais une fois à mes pieds, j'en suis tombée amoureuse. Oui, tombée amoureuse de chaussures. Mais c'est comme ça. Sûre de les mettre tous les jours, j'ai sorti ma carte bleue et suis ressortie avec le paquet, un sourire sur le visage. Mais une fois assise sur mon lit, voilà que je réfléchis. Ca ne faisait pas partie du plan. J'avais promis à ma meilleure amie de ne pas faire d'achat « inutile » comme elle dit. Mais… Après réflexion, est-ce réellement un achat inutile ? Je suis persuadée que Miu-Miu doit envoyer 25% de leurs bénéfices à une association caritative. Oui même 50% ! Et puis, comme je l'ai dit, je vais les mettre tous les jours et ainsi amortir rapidement leur prix (« Ah oui, quand même ! » en regardant le ticket de caisse. « Bah, au bout de trois ans, ça devrait le faire. »).

-Alexa ? Alexa ? Ouh ouh Alexa ! dit une voix féminine limite hystérique.

OUPS ! Quand on parle du loup, voilà qu'il rapplique. Dans un réflexe purement humain, j'en suis sûre, j'ai balancé les bottines dans le fond de la pièce hors de la vue de la demoiselle.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça?! demande la même voix.

Je me retourne alors vers la cheminée pour voir la tête aux traits qui peuvent être très doux mais qui là étaient surtout suspicieux de ma meilleure amie.

-Lily ! Charmante Lily si belle, si intelligente, si gentille, si…

-Arrête ton char, tu sais bien que ton baratin ça marche pas avec moi, me coupa Lily. Avec Potter le pot-de-colle ou Black le soi-disant tombeur, oui, mais pas avec moi Alexa. Pourquoi t'as balancé ceci dans le coin de la pièce, comme prise en flagrant délit ?

-Lily, je sais que tu n'aimes pas James mais dois-je te rappeler que…

-Non, inutile de me le rappeler, je suis malheureusement obligée de faire avec tous les jours. Qu'est-ce que t'as balancé ?

Viiiiite, une idée ! Merlin et tous ses petits cupidons, donne moi l'inspiration !

-J'étais en train de tester la nouvelle méthode… Shi-fu ! C'est une méthode japonaise qui consiste à prendre un objet et le balancer. Cet objet représente… une mauvaise idée ou une mauvaise pensée. Et donc quand je balance l'objet c'est comme si je balançais ma mauvaise humeur. Ca fait fureur chez les stars hollywoodiennes !

Faites que Lily croit ça, faite que Lily croit ça ! Puis après un instant de réflexion de la jeune rousse, le verdict tombe.

-Mouais. Les stars hein ? Finalement ça ne m'étonne pas de toi…

Quoi ? Lily a cru un de mes bobards ? Hallelujah ! Je ne pensais pas qu'ils fonctionnaient encore avec le radar Lilien haute performance !

-Bon, ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuies, mais cette position est très inconfortable (oui les genoux contre le carrelage et la tête dans la cheminée, y a mieux). Alors je vais aller droit au but. Qu'est-ce que tu fais demain après-midi ?

Ah sacrée Lily, ce que j'aime chez elle c'est qu'elle est toujours directe, sans prendre de gants.

-Bien écoute, j'avais quelque chose de prévu (pur mensonge), mais pour toi, je vais pouvoir me libérer douce Lily.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, on dirait Potter l'arrogant, Potter le vantard, Potter le stupide, Potter le…

-OUI ! C'est bon, je crois que j'ai saisi le message ! Bon, où, quand, comment et quoi ?

-Demain, devant notre café habituel à 15h. Et je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, ne ramène pas Potter, Black et compagnie.

J'aime quand elle me supplie, ça lui donne un côté tellement humain… Peut-être bien que les Maraudeurs déteignent sur moi finalement…

-Même pas Mumus ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

-Non, même pas… Remus. Et arrête de donner des surnoms à tout le monde, je ne pense pas que Remus aime que tu l'appelles de cette… façon, dit-elle en montrant bien son dégoût sur le dernier mot.

-FAUX, tu sais bien que Mumus me passe absolument tout !

-Malheureusement… marmonna-t-elle bien que j'ai tout à fait entendu.

-Dans ce cas à demain dou… Euh Lily chérie !

J'eus droit à un reniflement.

-A demain, Alexa. Et ne sois pas en retard, s'il te plait.

-Pourquoi diable serais-je en retard ? Ca ne m'arrive jamais ! M'indignais-je.

Mais sa petite tête rousse avait déjà disparue. Pff. Comme si j'arrivais tout le temps en retard. Bon d'accord, comme tout le monde ça m'est déjà arrivé une ou deux fois mais pour de bonne raison. Bon d'accord peut-être quatre ou cinq fois. Bon d'accord, j'arrive tout le temps en retard, c'est un de mes défauts, mais je jure que je le fais pas exprès ! C'est parce qu'il m'arrive toujours quelque chose, c'est jamais volontaire. Mais bon Lily s'est habitué, elle sait que je ne fais pas exprès. Ah demain après-midi c'est entre fille, comme j'aime. Je sais, je sais, on pourrait croire que venant de la part de Lily si elle me donne rendez-vous c'est pour une raison particulière, mais je suis l'une des rares personnes (voir peut-être la seule) à savoir que Lily aime juste passer du temps entre fille, boire un café et parler de tout et de rien, juste pour le plaisir de papoter. Mais elle m'a fait jurer de ne le répéter à personne car ça pourrait encrasser sa réputation d'après elle. Quand je lui ai demandé en quoi ça pouvait jouer sur sa réputation et surtout de quelle réputation elle parlait, elle m'a lancée un regard noir en disant que si je le disais, elle me tuerait dans mon sommeil la nuit dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Ce qui m'a refroidit et m'a empêché de le dire à qui que ce soit. Je ne suis pas trouillarde, sauf que Lily à de l'autorité quand même. Par la suite, où pour une des raaaaaares fois où elle avait bu un verre de blanc, j'ai su que pour elle le fait de cancaner est mauvais et que les gens pensaient qu'elle était la parfaite petite préfète studieuse et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que ça change. Aah si les élèves connaissaient le vrai visage de Lily Evans comme je le connais…

Zut, zut et re-zut ! Il est 15h07 et je suis seulement en train de partir de chez moi ! Lily va me tuer ! Mais je jure que j'ai une bonne raison, la théière a carrément explosée ! Oui, explosée ! Encore un des stupides sorts de mon père qui voulait faire une énième expérience. Ma vie a donc était en danger deux fois aujourd'hui : la première fois avec cette foutue théière et la deuxième avec Lily chérie qui va sans aucun doute m'étriper. Non. Je suis sur que ça va aller. On est des adultes Lil' et moi, elle ne va pas réagir violement. Je cours donc jusqu'à notre lieu de rendez-vous. Personne en terrasse. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre : 15h33. Oups. Lily à du partir en ayant marre de m'attendre. Je suis misérable comme meilleure amie ! Pourquoi faut-il tout le temps que je sois en retard ! Maintenant Lily me déteste et moi je l'adore cette fille, elle compte pour moi !

-Pourquoi ? me lamentai-je en m'asseyant à la première table libre tout en mettant ma tête entre mes bras contre la table.

-Pourquoi quoi ? demande cette voix si douce.

Je relève la tête rapidement, manquant presque de tomber de ma chaise. La plus belle rousse du monde se tient debout devant moi, les mains sur les hanches, me regardant avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Je suis en retard, je suis désolée… dis-je piteusement.

Elle s'assoit à la table, en face de moi en riant franchement.

-Non, bien sur que je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis habituée à tes retards légendaires. Et je t'en voudrais pas pour si peu. Quel genre d'amie serai-je sinon ?

-Et moi quel genre d'amie suis-je en te laissant poireauter une demi-heure ? En arrivant toujours en retard ?

-En réalité, tu ne m'as pas fait attendre une demi-heure. Je viens juste d'arriver.

Quoi ? Lil' était en retard ! Ca, ce n'est pas possible, elle est la ponctualité incarnée !

-J'ai fait exprès de te dire de venir à 15h, calculant que tu aurais environ une demi-heure de retard. Donc le vrai rendez-vous est à 15h30, tu n'es pas en retard de ce fait là, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je lui fis un grand sourire. Ce que j'aime Lily. Sous ses airs bourrus, c'est la fille la plus gentille et la plus attentionnée du monde. Elle a fait ça pour ne pas attendre une demi-heure mais aussi parce qu'elle sait que ça me fait énormément plaisir qu'elle me dise que je ne suis pas en retard.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Que puis-je pour vous par ce beau temps ? demande un serveur jeune et très mignon.

-Je vais prendre un diabolo fraise, dit Lily.

-Et moi un verre de rosé très frais, s'il-vous-plait.

-Un verre de rosé ! En pleine journée ! dit mon amie comme si j'étais une alcoolique des plus graves.

-Oui Lily, un verre de rosé frais. Parce que c'est l'été, qu'il fait super chaud, que y a personne pour me surveiller, parce que j'en prends rarement et surtout, surtout, parce que c'est la rentrée demain.

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes. Puis :

-Oui, tu as raison. Annulez le diabolo fraise s'il vous plait, je vais prendre la même chose que mon amie.

-Pas de problème, deux rosés pour les dames ! dit-il joyeusement en partant dans le café.

-Mon Dieu, Lily, viens-tu vraiment de prendre un verre d'alcool ?

-Je me dis qu'une fois de temps en temps, on va dire une fois par an, c'est autorisé.

Je ris.

-Lequel de mes arguments a été le déclencheur ?

-La rentrée à Poudlard.

-Ah. Je pensais que tu aimais l'école.

-J'aime ça. Mais l'été et les loisirs sont finit et surtout, je vais devoir me retaper Potter sur le dos pour une année complète. Et rien que pour ça, j'ai besoin d'un remontant.

-Mon Dieu, je crois que je vais tenir les Maraudeurs à distance de ta personne cette année, je refuse que tu deviennes une alcoolique chronique par leur faute !

Elle eut un rire franc. Pendant ce temps-là le serveur ramena notre commande toujours avec un grand sourire. Et repartit.

-A la tienne, Lily, pour toute cette année à venir où tu vas devoir faire preuve d'un grand courage pour tenir éloigner l'espèce la plus collante du monde, j'ai nommée l'animal James Potter. Et aussi parce que tu vas faire une nouvelle fois une brillante dernière année.

Elle sourit et enchaina :

-A la tienne Alexa, pour cette nouvelle année qui commence pour toi et qui est la dernière alors que, je le rappelle, tu devrais être en sixième année. Même si j'ai du mal à croire aujourd'hui que tu es pu passée une classe, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe. Et parce que, toi aussi tu as du courage de supporter cette espèce animale.

On trinqua en rigolant. Comme l'a dit Lily, j'ai passée une année. Oh pas à Poudlard, c'est impossible ça. Avant, quand j'étais encore à l'école moldue. Donc je suis rentrée un an en avance à Poudlard, Dumbledore l'ayant autorisé. Je rentre demain en dernière année alors que je n'ai que 15 ans. Enfin, j'ai 16 ans ce soir, vers 21h. Mon cœur se serra un petit peu. Personne ne m'avait souhaité mon anniversaire. Pas ma famille, pas même Lily. Bon c'est vrai que c'est à 21h et qu'ici, on aime le souhaiter à l'heure exacte. Mais ce soir je ne verrai pas Lily moi !

-Alexa, c'est quoi ce que t'as aux pieds ?

Je regarde avec émerveillement mes bottines Miu-Miu.

-Elles sont belles hein ? Je les adore… Tu vas jamais me croire, je les ai achetés hier dans cette rue moldue là, avec tous les magasins et…

Euh… Je viens de me taire sous le regard perçant de ma Lily. Est-ce que par hasard je viendrais de me vendre moi-même en révélant la vérité ?

-Elles sont donc neuves ? Et elles sont donc de marque… Donc elles ont coutés la peau des fesses.

-Lily, ne soit pas vulgaire ! Tentai-je pour détourner la conversation.

-Je ne suis pas… Et ne détourne pas la conversation ! Oh et puis, après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux aujourd'hui. Je te donne ma bénédiction pour cette paire de bottines. Qui sont assez jolies faut le dire. Mais juste aujourd'hui hein Alexa ? S'il te plait, tu sais que tu ne peux pas te permettre des folies tous les jours.

-Moui, moui je sais… dis-je avec un sourire.

Lily n'avait pas donc pas oubliée mon anniversaire, j'en suis sur. Elle farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit un petit paquet.

-Tenez donc madame la marquise. Joyeux anniversaire ! dit-elle en m'offrant un superbe sourire.

-Lily, tu n'aurais pas du ! C'est tellement gentil !

-Allez, ouvre-le. C'est trois fois rien, je te préviens.

-Venant de ta part, ça sera le plus beau des cadeaux ! Même si c'était un vieux sac poubelle usagé !

Elle eut un petit rire pendant que je déballais le paquet. Je sortis l'objet qu'il contenait.

-Lily c'est de la folie ! Je ne sais pas comment te remercier ! Merci ! Merci ! Même si tu es complètement folle, merci ! dis-je presque en criant, toute sourire et en me jetant dans les bras de ma meilleure amie.

-De rien, ça me fait réellement plaisir. Je tiens fort à toi, tu le sais hein ?

Je la regardai en souriant, maintenant à ma place initiale.

-Et bien parfois je m'en doute on va dire, répondis-je en riant. Moi aussi Lily, tu le sais aussi ?

-Moui, dit-elle timidement. Ah regarde nous, les filles toutes sentimentales presque en train de pleurer !

Je regardai le magnifique appareil photo, qui me faisait tant envie depuis des mois avec amour. Et reporta une nouvelle fois mon regard vers Lily.

-Mais tu es tout de même folle, je tiens à le préciser. Je le savais déjà, mais la tu le confirme une fois de plus.

-Tiens, ceci va avec. Mais je précise que ce n'est pas de ma part, dit-elle en me tendant une enveloppe.

Je l'ouvris et reconnu tout de suite l'écriture soignée et pleine de sagesse de la lettre :

_Chère Alexa,_

_Ceci est ma faible contribution pour votre anniversaire, mais je sais que je peux vous faire confiance et je sais aussi que cet appareil photo est sans danger. J'ai donc lancé un sort à l'appareil pour que vous puissiez l'utiliser dans l'enceinte de Poudlard (je me doute que vous connaissez par cœur notre règlement et donc par cette occasion que les appareils moldus ne fonctionnent pas dans l'école). Vous pouvez remercier Mademoiselle Evans qui est à l'initiative de tout cela. _

_Encore un bon anniversaire et à très bientôt._

_Albus Dumbledore. _

-Lily, c'est génial ! C'est grâce à toi ça ! Merci !

-Ah, le professeur était enchanté de le faire. Je crois que tout ceci l'amuse.

-Oui, comme toujours ! dis-je en riant.

-Du coup, trinquons une nouvelle fois ! A ton anniversaire Alexa darling !

-Ah,ah, tu vois que toi aussi, tu te mets aux surnoms ! dis-je en trinquant avec elle.

-Tu croyais que j'avais oubliée ton anniversaire hein ?

-J'ai eut un léger doute, mais qui n'a pas duré longtemps. J'ai confiance en toi Lily chérie.

Le serveur s'approcha de nous.

-J'ai crut comprendre que c'était votre anniversaire. Je vous offre ceci pour l'occasion. Bon anniversaire !

Il déposa le verre devant moi, et un deuxième devant Lily, ainsi qu'une feuille avec de partir. Surement l'addition de nos premiers verres. Lily prit le ticket.

-C'est pour moi, ce n'est pas ton anniversaire tous les jours !

-T'es pas obligée Lil', ne t'inquiète pas…

Elle regardait le ticket en souriant.

-Euh Alexa, je crois que tu intéresses le serveur.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-C'est écrit « J'ai payé toutes vos consommations, encore un joyeux anniversaire. Voici mon numéro pour la jolie brune » suivit du dit numéro. Pourquoi faut-il tout le temps que tous les beaux mecs te courent après ?

-Jalouse ? Non, ne me regarde pas comme ça Lily, je rigolais. Euh, je ne sais pas trop…

-Moi je sais, tu es belle.

Je baissais la tête. J'avais horreur qu'on me dise ça. Ce n'est pas que je suis modeste, c'est juste que je pense que, comme tout le monde (mise à part peut-être Sirius Black), on se trouve jamais beau. C'est comme ça. La seule chose que j'aimais vraiment c'était mes yeux couleur menthe à l'eau. Et j'aimais bien le fait d'être brune. Et mes fringues (mais vu le prix que je mets dedans, c'est presque par obligation).

-Bon, arrête de rougir. Si on allait flâner dans les rues pleines de magasins ?

-Lily, c'est vraiment toi ? Ce n'est pas plutôt Twiggy qui a prit du polynectar ? Parce que toi qui fait toujours attention à ce que j'achète et mon porte-monnaie, ce n'est pas possible que tu me propose ça… dis-je avec un sourire.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Répondit-elle avec le même sourire. C'est parce que c'est ton anniversaire, alors aujourd'hui pas de réprimandes sur tes achats inutiles et onéreux. Du moins jusqu'à une certaine limite.

On finit alors nos verres, je fis un sourire timide au serveur qui me rendit un sourire charmeur tout en murmurant un « A bientôt j'espère » puis nous partîmes vers les dites rues.

J'étais obligée de craquer pour cette robe en dentelle noire manche longue qui m'arrivait au dessus des genoux signée Lanvin à moitié prix et pour cette paire de chaussure à talons haut des chez Louboutin (qui elles n'étaient pas soldées, malheureusement). Quand je pris une écharpe légère Chanel, Lily me lança un regard noir et me dit que c'était suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Je l'ai donc reposée à contre cœur. Mais c'était une bonne après midi. Même Lily s'était décidée (sous mes merveilleux conseils) à acheter cette jolie robe verte émeraude de soirée en satin de chez TopShop. En sortant, elle consultât sa montre.

-Il commence à se faire tard, on devrait rentrer chez toi.

Bon très bien. Le cœur serré en disant que ma famille ne m'avait pas encore souhaitée mon anniversaire, nous nous mîmes en route. Une fois la porte d'entrée passé et que nous fumes dans le hall, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? M'arrêta en me tenant le bras Lily.

-Et bien, je vais me servir un verre d'eau fraîche. C'est que ça donne soif ces activités sportives !

-Euh non, on va dans ta chambre ! Aujourd'hui c'est toi la reine, et moi ton esclave, s'éclaffa-t-elle. Une fois installée, je t'apporte ton verre d'eau, promis.

-Lil', t'es pas obligée, c'est bon, c'est qu'un verre d'eau.

-Je t'en prie, j'en ai envie. Pour une fois… je sentirais que je sers à quelque chose… dit-elle en baissant la tête, l'air tout un coup triste.

-N'importe quoi ! Comment tu peux croire que tu ne sers à rien ?!

Elle me regarda d'un air implorant. Qui pourrait résister à un tel regard.

-Bon d'accord, si ça te fait à ce point plaisir…

On monta. Une fois jetée dans mon lit, Lily m'annonce qu'elle part chercher mon verre. Quelle journée ! Et quelle chaleur pendant cette journée ! J'aime vivre en Angleterre l'été, le soleil y est sensas. Mon amie remonte avec deux verres, les joues rouges.

-T'as chaud toi aussi ?

-Hein ? demande-t-elle comme si je la dérangée dans ses pensées. Euh oui, faut dire qu'aujourd'hui, c'était quasiment la canicule.

On bu nos verres d'une traite.

-Tu devrais mettre ta nouvelle robe. C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, faut que tu te fasses belle.

C'est vrai qu'il était 20h passé. Dans un peu plus d'une heure, ça y est j'aurai 16 ans. Même si j'aurai préférée que ce soit mes 17.

-T'as raison, on va se faire belle toutes les deux. Tu manges à la maison ce soir ?

-Oui, bien sur.

-Je vais prendre une petite douche pour me rafraichir, tu pourras aussi en prendre une après si tu veux.

Une fois ma douche prise, je me fis un petit maquillage puis je fis tous les sorts pour que mes cheveux soient comme je le veux, brillants et ondulés. Je passe ma robe et mes nouvelles chaussures.

-Ouah ! Je comprends pourquoi le serveur craque pour toi. Ce n'est pas possible de résister à cette petite bouille.

-Arrête, on dirait que je ressemble à un bébé quand tu dis ça.

-Oh je t'assure que tu n'as plus rien d'un bébé ma jolie, va falloir que je surveille tes fréquentions de prêt cette année.

- Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça… On dirait… L'autre.

Elle se renfrogna aussitôt.

-Bon je vais me préparer. Attends-moi bien sagement, j'arrive.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps et ressortit habillé de sa belle robe verte.

-Oh la la, je comprends moi, pourquoi James te bave dessus depuis six ans ! Cette robe te va à ravir ! En plus elle fait ressortir la beauté de tes yeux.

-Merci. Bon si on descendait, il va bientôt être 21h. Et je ne veux pas que passes la première seconde de tes 16 ans dans ta chambre !

Je ris et on descendit. On se dirigea vers le salon.

-Rho, il fait déjà tout noir ! M'entendais-je pester presque contre mon gré.

-Je vais allumer.

Quand la lumière s'alluma…

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Que… Quoi ? Ils étaient tous là, toute ma famille, mes amis de Poudlard, d'autres connaissances extérieures, quelques amis de mes parents que j'appréciais… Je sens que… Que… Je vais pleurer… Oh non, pitié Alexa, ne pleure pas devant tout le monde ! Trop tard…

-Alexa, ne pleure pas ! C'est l'émotion faut l'excuser…

-Pardon, me repris-je. C'est que je ne m'y attendais pas ! Merci, merci à tous !

Ca me faisait tellement chaud au cœur de les voir tous là, pour moi. Mes parents s'avancèrent vers moi.

-Bon anniversaire ma chérie, dit mon père avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, bon anniversaire à toi, dit ma mère en me prenant des bras. Tu peux remercier Lily, c'est elle qui à quasiment tout organisé !

Je me tournai vers ma meilleure amie.

-Tu vas prendre cher toi, petite cachotière. Merci de tout cœur, en la prenant dans mes bras.

Je vis alors l'air de Lily, qui était tout sourire, s'assombrir un petit peu. Je me tournai vers l'objet de son regard et vit James Potter venir vers moi les bras ouverts et les yeux brillants. Il me prit lui aussi dans ses bras et dit :

-Un très joyeux anniversaire ma petite sœur chérie.


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : je suis plus que sincèrement désolée pour le retard, mais comprenez-moi, avec mon déménagement, la rentrée pour la troisième fois à la fac, un homme de Cro-Magnon à gérer, un chat légèrement schizophrène sur les bords et un chien vieillissant, j'ai eu pas mal de chose à faire ! Mais me voilà de retour, et je vous promets que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas aussi long à démarrer !

En tout cas ça fait supraaaaaaaaa plaisir de voir que certains d'entre vous m'ont ajoutés dans leur fic, ça fait chaud au cœur de me dire que je n'écris pas ça uniquement pour ne plus avoir cette histoire sans queue ni tête dans la… bah la tête justement. Et vous savez ce qui me fera un biiiig smile pour toute la journée ? Une légère toute petite review. Hé hé. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 2**

-Merci, Jamie chéri. Tu sais que t'allait avoir un sacré savon. Je pensais que tu m'avais lâchement abandonnée le jour de mon anniversaire.

-Comme si je pouvais faire ça à la fille qui compte le plus dans ma vie. Mais je ne comptais pas gâcher toute la surprise. Je savais que si j'étais dans les parages, j'allais surement faire une grosse bourde.

-Joyeux anniversaire Alexa, dit une voix douce que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement.

Je me tournai vers le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains clairs à la carrure plutôt athlétique et il faut dire, séduisant. Il me prit dans ses bras avec douceur pendant plusieurs secondes.

-Merci Mumus (il grimaça d'affection à l'entente du surnom). Toi je savais que quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'oublierais pas mon anniversaire.

-Ca veut dire quoi ? Que en moi, t'avais pas confiance, entendis-je la voix de Cro-Magnon de James.

- La ferme Jamesou, ne joue pas les martyrs, ça ne te va pas. Bon anniversaire Alexa, dit Sirius Black en m'embrassant sur la joue. Sérieux, t'as cru qu'on pouvait oublier ton anniversaire ? Pathétique.

J'ai sentie une légère décharge électrique quand j'ai senti ses lèvres sur ma joue. Euh, bizarre ça. Ca doit être les deux rosés de cette aprèm'.

-Oh, c'est bon. On ne sait jamais avec vous. Quelque fois que vous seriez trop occupés à je ne sais quoi.

-Ca me brise le cœur que tu penses ça de moi. Comme si, dit Sirius de sa voix suave qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre.

-Bon anniv' Alex ! dit joyeusement Peter Pettigrow. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur que tu mérites !

Pete est tellement gentil. S'ensuivit toute une série d'embrassade et de « Bon anniversaire ! » de tous les gens présents. Je revins vers Lily qui était tout sourire.

-Lily, t'es complètement folle. C'est pour ça que tu m'as autorisé à faire les boutiques aujourd'hui !

-Bah, je me suis dit que ça passerait mieux… Tu sais j'ai adorée. Faire des cachoteries et préparer tout ça.

-T'es faites pour ça Lil'…. Surement ton autorité naturelle ! Je rigole, me tape pas ! Clamai-je me prenant déjà une tape sur la tête. Pff tu m'as décoiffé, c'est malin !

-Moi je suis sur que si elle a fait tout ça c'est aussi parce qu'elle savait que forcément je serais présent.

Ca c'était l'intervention inutile de mon stupide frère inconscient.

-Potter, aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de ma meilleure copine qui malheureusement se trouve être ta sœur ce qui fait que je dois te supporter. Donc je ne ferais rien de déplaisant car c'est son soir. Mais sache que la seule envie que j'ai en te voyant c'est de te couper un doigt et de te le faire manger, alors ne la ramène pas trop, où je pourrai être moins clémente.

-Parfois, je dis bien parfois, tu me fais peur… Je suis heureuse d'être ton amie, j'ai moins de représailles… Dis-je d'un ton pas rassuré.

-James, si tu pouvais profiter de la soirée sans dire de commentaire, ça m'arrangerait. J'ai pas du tout envie que l'anniversaire d'Alexa soit gâché, elle ne mérite pas ça. Dit le clément Remus Lupin que tout le monde écoutait.

Oh que je l'aime celui là ! Il est si gentil !

-Bon les mecs, ce qui inclus Alexa et Lily bien sur, ça vous dirait de sortir pour notre dernier soir de liberté et pour l'anniversaire d'Alex après ? Qu'on boive un coup et exhiber nos corps de dieux vivants.

Je ne pense pas devoir préciser qui a dit cette phrase… Quoique James pourrait être candidat à une telle vantardise aussi.

-Tu te fous de moi Black (il grimaça, ayant horreur qu'on l'appelle par son unique nom de famille) ? J'ai tout organisée, j'ai fait la cuisine, j'ai occupée Alexa pendant la journée, j'ai du mentir, dépenser des sous et je me suis même pétée un ongle en coupant les cakes, alors on reste ici pour la soirée ! Dit une furie qui se nomme Lily.

Il y eut un grand silence à la suite de sa tirade. Et… Attendez une seconde ! Est-ce qu'elle à dit que…

-Lily chérie, tu viens vraiment de t'inquiéter parce que tu t'es cassée un ongle ? Demandai-je pour confirmer mes soupçons.

-Que… Quoi ? C'est tout ce que t'as retenu ? Euh… Non ça ne m'inquiète pas… Mais bon… Ce n'est pas très jolie quoi…

Sirius et moi-même nous pûmes nous empêcher de rire comme des bossues. Même Remus eut un petit sourire. Tandis que James paraissait outré qu'on puisse se moquer de sa chère Lily et Pete de faire tout pareil que son idole à lunette.

-Oh et puis merde ! Je suis sur que c'est de ta faute Alexa ! A force de me bassiner avec tes magasines de mode, tu déteins sur moi !

-Ne fais pas attention à eux Lily jolie, moi je t'aime même si tous tes ongles étaient cassés, dit amoureusement James.

On redoubla d'hilarité en sentant la baffe de Lily pointer le bout de son nez. Mais elle sembla se retenir à temps.

-Lil', je me moque pas de toi… dis-je. C'est juste que tu ne m'habitues pas à ça.

-Evans, dit Sirius qui ne semblait pas avoir oublié l'utilisation de son nom de famille tout à l'heure. Tu ne mets pas dans tous tes états. Bien sur qu'on reste ici pour la soirée. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que une fois qu'elle sera finit et que tous les vieux seront dans leurs pieux, on pourrait envisager d'offrir quelques verres à l'exquise Alexa ici présente (je rougis légèrement, qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait aujourd'hui ?). Ouah, James, je te plains. C'est une vraie tigresse ta Lily, elle sort les griffes rapidement. Et je suis sur que c'est pareil dans un lit… Dit-il dans sa barbe en pensant que personne ne l'entendait.

BAFF. Ah. Visiblement Lily l'avait entendu elle. Bizarre, elle baffe rarement Sirius, c'est toujours James qui fait les frais de son caractère.

-Black, garde tes commentaires salaces pour toi. Non encore mieux, quand ça me concerne, ne pense même pas à des choses salaces.

Sirius, encore abasourdie de sa claque, était toujours dans la même position. La main sur la joue (écarlate), les yeux lui sortant de la tête et l'air visiblement profondément choqué. Je pense qu'il va lui falloir un bout de temps. Un serveur (quoi, y a des serveurs à mon anniversaire ?) passe par là, un plateau remplit de coupe de champagne. Remus eut la lucidité de prendre le plateau et de dire :

-Allez, chacun une coupe ! Trinquons à la nouvelle maturité d'Alexa Potter ! Santé princesse !

Cela sembla en effet marcher puisque tout le monde (mise à part Sirius, toujours dans la même position) prit une coupe et trinqua.

-A Alexa !

La soirée se passa sans autres accidents majeurs. Je tenais éloigner Lily le plus loin possible de James avec l'aide de Remus, j'ai pu discuter avec pas mal de personne, James m'offrit une collection de livre divers et varié car il savait que j'adorais lire, Peter un gâteau qui était sensé me ressembler (il fallut presque 20 minutes à Remus pour me rassurer en disant que non, non, je n'avais pas du tout la forme d'un escargot et que je n'étais pas toute dégoulinante), Remus lui m'offrit le chemisier sans manche blanc de chez Mango avec un col Claudine et un nœud Lavallière qu'on avait vu l'autre jour (« Je sais que tu bavais devant et que tu comptais de toute façon te l'acheter alors… »). Tout se passait pour le mieux. Mise à part une légère chose qui m'inquiétait de plus en plus. Je m'approchai alors de la bête…

-Euh… Sirius ? Sirius ? Sirius ! SIRIUS ! Criai-je à l'Homme, qui était de façon inquiétante dans la même position depuis la claque de Lily.

Bon ma voix ne fait rien. Testons la main passait devant les yeux. Non plus. Une claque ? Non le pauvre, une était suffisamment choquante. Je vais tenter une petite danse improvisée. Rien.

-Sirius, tu m'inquiète. Y a rien que je puisse faire pour toi ? Euh… y a ton appart qui a brulé. C'est moche mais t'as plus de chez toi. Lily a des vues sur toi. James m'a avoué qu'il voulait les mêmes fesses que toi. Mais Remus lui a répondu que de toute façon tu étais gay…

Y a vraiment rien qui puisse le sortir de sa torpeur ?

-Je suis enceinte et c'est toi le père.

-QUOI ? (ah il venait de se réveiller) COMMENT ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je prends toujours mes précautions ! Ca ne peut pas m'arriver ! De combien de mois ? C'est un garçon ? Une fille ? Je peux l'appeler Sirius Junior même si c'est une fille ? Oh mon Dieu, James va me tuer, il va me tuer tu m'entends ?

Ce mec est complètement débile. Ca me fait peur parfois. Il dit tout ça dans un seul souffle en agitant ses bras comme si il était une sorte… de mouette folle à la recherche d'une crevette.

-Sirius, calme-toi (ce qu'il fit, enfin en tout cas il arrêta de s'agiter même si une lueur de peur était toujours sans regard). Je ne suis pas enceinte. Et encore moins de toi. Pour la bonne raison qu'on n'a jamais couchée ensemble.

Un silence. Au bout de deux ou trois minutes, je le vois qui percute l'information.

-Aaaah. Je me disais aussi que j'en avais pas souvenir.

-Quand tu parles comme ça, tu fais un peu pute. Heureusement que je te connais, sinon je pourrai croire que c'est vrai.

-Pff, tu te crois drôle ? Et… Alexa Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage ? Si James savait ça !

-Oh si James savait seulement le 10ème de ce que je fais, je serais au couvent depuis déjà une paire d'année.

Sirius eut une expression enjôleuse sur le visage que je n'aimais, mais alors, pas du tout.

-Tu sais que c'est très dangereux de donner des informations comme ça au meilleur ami de ton frère. Je suis très tenté par le chantage là…

-N'importe quoi. Tu m'aimes bien trop pour ça.

Il eut un sourire franc.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Mais tu sais que je suis capable d'un léger chantage, tout petit, minuscule quand même. Alors tu as intérêt à être plutôt gentille si tu veux mon avis.

Pff, quel gros nul.

-Dis Alex, t'as vraiment cru que je pouvais oublier ton anniversaire ? Me demanda-t-il avec un air attristé.

Que…quoi ?

-Bah, pourquoi pas ? Ca peut arriver à tout le monde. Et puis je ne pensais pas que cette date était si importante pour vous les Maraudeurs.

-T'es sérieuse ? Tu es la sœur de James, la meilleure amie de Remus, et Peter sait tout ce qu'il faut savoir en ce qui concerne James pour pouvoir faire pareil. Normal qu'ils connaissent la date de ton anniversaire, non ?

-Et toi, c'est quoi ta raison ?

-Il t'en faut qu'une ou je te fais la liste complète ? Déjà pour les trois mêmes raisons citées auparavant, je suis dans l'obligation de savoir, puis je te connais depuis 6 ans et quand je dis connaître, c'est vraiment connaître, j'ai vécu avec toi et pour finir je tiens toujours à savoir précisément la date d'anniversaire des gens que j'aime. Je suis peut-être une pute, mais je ne suis pas un connard, dit-il pour finir sur une note humoristique.

-Merci Sirius, je savais pas que c'était… ça. J'aime bien les anniversaires, les gens sont plus enclins à dire ce qu'ils pensent. Lily aussi m'a fait sa déclaration.

-Lily Evans, je la retiens celle là. D'où elle met une claque au grand Sirius Black et se barre ?

-Est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards ton égo surdimensionné a été blessé ?

Il me regarda sérieusement d'un coup. Il paraissait à la fois inquiet et même un peu blessé.

-Tu penses ce que tu dis ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Pour mon égo. C'est seulement comme ça que tu me vois ? Comme une pute et quelqu'un d'arrogant ?

-Sirius, je suis surement la fille qui te connaît le mieux au monde, je sais que t'es pas comme ça, enfin pas en résumant à ce point là. C'était de l'humour. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend d'un coup ?

Il avait un visage inquiet, comme après une révélation, mais il s'était radouci.

-Excuse-moi, ça doit être la rentrée de demain qui me met sur les nerfs et de me dire que je vais devoir la vieille tronche de ma « famille » encore une année.

-Ouais, je te pardonne va, dis-je en donnant un coup d'épaule amical à Sirius.

Je lui fis un sourire et partit vers un serveur laissant Sirius seul. Mais j'aurai juré entendre Sirius dire en marmonnant :

-Mais je me demande réellement pourquoi je réagis comme ça…

Fin du chapitre.

Un bisou de la part de Sirius ou de Remus pour toutes reviews. Pour plus si affinité voir avec mon agent pour la communication de leur numéro de téléphone. Comment ça du chantage ? Mouaaah ?


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde ! Je ne pensais pas écrire et mettre en ligne le chapitre 3 aussi vite mais grâce à **Uma to Hebi** et **CFLM angel**, il est là ! Les reviews sont un peu comme l'essence chez moi, ça permet de faire avancer la voiture (ouais ouais je me compare un peu à une voiture, ça fait peur). En tout cas, un grand merci du fin fond de mon petit cœur à vous deux pour vos reviews ! Les résultats sur ma personne sont un grand sourire, de la motivation et du bonheur. Merci aussi à ceux qui apprécient au point de me mettre dans leurs alertes et dans leurs favoris. Je me répète, mais n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, que ce soit négatif ou positif, je suis là aussi pour m'améliorer ! : ) En tout cas, voici le troisième chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 3**

J'étais avec Lily en train de boire ma… Mon Dieu, je crois que je ne me rappelle pas combien j'ai pu boire de coupe de champagne. C'est bien les serveurs et le service à volonté mais c'est traitre. Toute fois, mes idées sont claires ce qui est plutôt rassurant. Promis, c'est mon dernier verre de la soirée, sinon je risque de danser la macarena sur les tables, avec mon soutif au dessus de la tête. Plus des trois quarts des invités étaient partis, reste juste les Maraudeurs, Lily, mes parents, mes grands parents maternels et les paternels. Remus et James avancèrent vers nous. Sirius et Peter n'étaient pas dans mon champ de vision. Ma famille était quand à elle assit dans les canapés discutant de je ne sais quoi.

-Lily, c'était vraiment une soirée réussit, dit Remus avec un sourire.

-Oh Lily ! Je te remercie ! Promet moi d'organiser mon mariage s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ! Dis-je en pliant les genoux et signes de prosternation.

-Il hors de question que tu te maries ! En tout cas, pas sans mon consentement et pas avant tes 40 ans ! Dit un James hystérique.

Les réactions furent les mêmes pour tout le monde comme à chaque fois que James faisait ce genre de remarque, c'est-à-dire au minimum quinze fois par jour. Lily fut désespérée même si je sais que ce qu'elle pensait n'était pas loin de ça, James eut l'air satisfait et surtout convaincu de qu'il disait et Remus leva les yeux au ciel et me regarda avec un sourire doux. Quand à moi, c'était au choix : soit je m'énervais contre James, soit je laissais couler non sans avoir lancé un regard dur à mon frère. Pour le bien de tout le monde et pour ne pas gâcher la fin de la soirée, je décidais de faire la deuxième option ce qui me valu un regard de remerciement de la part de Lily et de Remus. Ma famille se leva et vint vers nous.

-Ma chérie, tes grands parents partent. Et nous, nous allons nous coucher, il se fait tard, dit ma mère. Lily c'était une soirée parfaite, nous te remercions. Encore un bon anniversaire ! Et au fait, c'est d'accord pour ce soir, Sirius nous a déjà expliqué que vous comptiez aller chez Frank Londubat pour préparer la rentrée de demain et que vous dormirez la bas. Je vous vois demain. Bonne nuit.

Ils partirent tous.

-Sirius est un dingue. Mais je le remercie pour cette fois ci, dit Remus.

-Ma mère est naïve. Qui aurait pu croire que six adolescents pleins d'hormones partiraient préparer la rentrée la veille, à presque minuit le jour d'un anniversaire ? demanda sérieusement James. Mais peu importe car… SUUUUS AUX PUBS !

Merlin, ce que les jeunes peuvent être dépravés de nos jours. Surement pas mon genre. Enfin, si peu. Bon d'accord, j'aimais bien sortir dans les pubs, les beaux garçons et je pense qu'un cosmopolitan de temps en temps ne peut pas faire de mal. Mais cela est si rare, n'est-ce pâââs ?

-Je pense que tu représentes l'animal masculin dans toute sa splendeur, James, dis-je en espérant que tous les mâles ne soient pas identiques.

Quoi que non, ils n'étaient pas tous identiques. Prenons Remus. Sérieux, beau, athlétique, une part de mystère, il avait tout pour plaire aux filles. Mais en y repensant, je n'avais jamais vu de prétendantes sérieuses… Va falloir que le docteur de l'amour que je suis remédie à ça rapidement.

-En parlant de Sirius, où est-il ? Se questionna Remus.

Il suffisait de parler du loup pour qu'il rapplique.

-Wech gros (le gros étant James), c'est bon j'ai tout arrangé avec tes parents. Et je suis passé prendre des fringues chez moi. Faut que je mette tous mes atouts en valeur, sinon je vais repartir seul.

En fait Sirius n'avait pas littéralement dit qu'il allait repartir seul, mais quelque chose dont vos petites oreilles chastes ne doivent surtout pas entendre. Merlin que je suis consternée par la sexualité de ce petit. Une fois les hommes (oui parce que mise à part Peter, ils ne ressemblaient plus à des petits garçons) vêtus élégamment, nous nous mimes donc en route. Ce que j'aime le Londres moldu la nuit (vous me direz le jour aussi pour ses boutiques), ça vit tellement ! Le pub choisit, qui se nomme « The dirty witch » (nda : oui oui il existe vraiment ! J'y suis allée !), était plutôt chaleureux et il était déjà plein.

-C'est ma tournée, dit James avec entrain. C'est pour l'anniversaire de ma sœur !

Ce qu'il peut être mignon parfois.

-N'importe quoi, c'est ton tour normalement. Ne cherche pas à te rendre noble, dit Sirius.

Mes rêves s'effondrent…

-Alors quatre pintes, un cosmo et toi Lily jolie, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Un lait fraise.

-Euh, d'accord.

Revint trente secondes plus tard un James tout penaud.

-Ils disent qu'ils n'ont pas de lait fraise…

-Bon alors une vodka.

What the fuck !?

-Let's rock Lily ! Je savais que se cachait une fille normale en toi ! Dit Sirius visiblement inconscient du danger.

Mais Lily ne fit que hausser les épaules sans rien dire. Elle est étrange aujourd'hui… Les verres en main, nous trinquâmes et busâmes.

-Joyeux anniversaire Alexa ! Dit Sirius de bonne humeur.

Puis vint la deuxième tournée.

-Joyeux anniv' Alex ! Dit Sirius légèrement plus joyeux.

Puis la troisième.

-Anniv' joyeux Al ! Dit Sirius cette fois ci totalement euphorique. Allez vient on va danser, continua-t-il en me prenant la main.

Seulement une fois debout, je me rendis compte que moi aussi j'étais… euphorique. Pas sur de tenir le temps d'une chanson. Mais Sirius tenu bon, me maintenant quand je trébuchais. Puis ce fut le moment où mon monde s'écroula. A ce moment précis où tout ce que je pensais savoir était faux. Le moment où Sirius Black posa sa main sur mon postérieur. Il était certes aviné et ne devait même pas penser à ce qu'il faisait mais cette main baladeuse à était le déclic pour moi. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. J'étais attiré par Sirius. Pauvre de moi. Lui n'avait visiblement pas la même tempête de pensées dans la tête. La chanson se termina et il me fit un sourire, tout en me conduisant à la table, ne tenant toujours pas tout à fait debout, maintenant à cause de l'alcool ET de cette main. Une fois à la table, je prie mon verre et le bu d'une traite. Le reste de la soirée se passa comme dans une sorte de rêve et je dois avouer que je n'avais aucune idée de comment elle s'était terminée…

Où suis-je ? Il faudrait que je me risque d'ouvrir un œil mais j'ai trop peur de mourir d'aveuglement. Je bougeai légèrement la main pour tenter de savoir où j'étais allongé. Qu'est ce que… ? C'est… des abdos sous ma main ! Il n'y a pas, faut que j'ouvre les yeux. OUYAH ça fait mal ! N'osant regarder tout de suite à qui appartenait le torse contre qui j'étais lové, je baissai le regard. Par Morgane, j'étais… nue. Oui nue. Du moins pour le haut. Mais, cette main de Sirius hier. Oh mon Dieu, j'ai couchée avec Sirius Black et je ne m'en souviens même pas ! Très lentement je remontais mon regard vers la tête qui était au dessus de la mienne, en évitant de trop bouger, de peur de le réveiller. Une fois à son niveau, j'ouvris un œil. Ce n'est pas possible… Ce n'était pas du tout Sirius, mais… Remus ! Et là je ne pus m'empêcher de crier de stupeur. Remus ouvrit les yeux d'un coup en se relevant. Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu vas bien ?

Ca c'était bien Remus, même dans les moments où il ne comprenait rien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire passer les autres avant lui. Son regard descendit vers ma poitrine, la regarda dix bonnes secondes avant de se reprendre et de détourner le regard vers le mur d'en face.

-S'il te plait Alexa, pourrais-tu remonter le drap ?

Ce que je fis.

-Remus, on a couchés ensemble. Tu te rends compte ? Couchés ensemble ! Mon frère va te tuer, et moi par la suite ! Si encore je m'en rappelais ! J'aurai pu avoir de bons souvenirs mais rien ! Nada !

-Rassure moi un tout petit peu, tu n'étais pas… tu sais, vierge ?

-Non ! Heureusement que non ! Ca aurait été encore plus… horrible !

Il sourit malicieusement.

-Ah parce que tu trouves l'idée de coucher avec moi horrible ?

-Quoi ? Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Enfin tu me comprends quoi, dis-je en rougissant. C'est juste qu'on soit très proches et que… je ne m'en souvienne pas.

-Alors je vais te rassurer. On n'a pas couchés ensemble.

Petit temps de silence jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau embrumé ai l'information.

-T'es sérieux ? Mais enfin on est nus dans le même lit, et je suis carrément collé à toi ! Comme des amoureux.

Il rit.

-Non, on n'est pas nus. J'ai dormis sans t-shirt à cause de la chaleur mais j'ai mon pantalon. Et tu remarqueras, même si ta tenue est très légère, tu as toi aussi un bas. Tu as piqué un caleçon dans l'armoire la bas.

Je vérifiais ses dires. C'était vrai.

-Et pourquoi je n'ai rien en haut ?

-Tu te souviens vraiment mais alors vraiment de rien… Tu as décidée qu'on dormirait ensemble car tu as dit que de toute façon, j'étais le seul mec bien dans cette foutue ville et au moment de dormir, tu as tenu absolument, malgré le fait que j'essaye de t'en dissuader, à me faire un strip-tease car, je te cite, « le mec à qui je voulais le faire n'est qu'un connard qui s'en fout de moi, alors c'est toi qui doit te le coltiner ». Heureusement, tu t'es écroulé dans le lit avant de faire le bas.

Merlin, j'ai honte de moi.

-Excuse moi Remus, vraiment. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire autant. Je jure que plus jamais ça m'arrivera.

-Oui, jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Ceci dit, je préfère que tu me le fasses à moi qui n'ai pas d'idée derrière la tête, plutôt qu'à un autre qui en aurait profité.

Tout à fait d'accord.

-Dis moi, tu sais comment s'est finit la soirée hier ? Enfin je veux dire quand on était encore au pub…

-Et bien, à un moment tu t'es levé, t'as réclamé un camion de cosmo pour ton anniversaire mais quand on t'a dit que ce n'était pas possible tu as dit « Je m'en fous, si c'est ça je vais danser ». Seulement, tu ne l'as pas fait sur la piste, mais sur la table…

-Par pitié, pas la macarena, pas la macarena !

-Pire. Tu as fait la danse des canards.

-Oh non… La honte…

-Sirius s'est bien évidemment empressé de te rejoindre et à la fin de la chorée, les gens du pub ont applaudit. Après tu as fait un bras de fer avec un mec qui était là, et forcément t'as pleuré donc ton frère à fait virer le mec du pub en prétextant qu'il était recherché par le MI6 pendant que Sirius te consolait en t'assurant que de toute façon, il était sur qu'il avait triché. Mais tu lui a dit que le seul moyen pour que tu ne sois plus triste c'est que tu devais le maquiller. Sirius n'étant plus maitre de ses pensées, a accepté. Ce qui fait qu'il a eut du fard à paupière, du mascara et du rouge à lèvre très mal mit jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Ensuite un mec est arrivé et a tenté de te tripoter. James était en train de cuver sur la banquette bavant presque sur Lily, qui pour une fois à été plutôt gentille avec lui, donc il n'a rien vu. Mais Sirius, qui a passé quasiment toute la soirée avec toi, était là, et il s'est battu en disant que le premier qui touchait à sa femme tâterait de son poing. Finalement, j'ai décidé qu'il était l'heure de repartir pour tout le monde vers 5h du matin. Vous êtes partis avec Sirius bras dessus, bras dessous en chantant des chansons paillardes dans la rue. Arrivés devant chez lui, y avait une fille qui passait et Sirius lui a dit bonsoir, et toi tu as giflé Sirius et t'es partie en criant « Je veux dormir avec Remus cette nuit ! » et voilà. La fin tu l'as connais. Les autres sont en bas.

Oh… Mon… Dieu. C'est décidé, je vais m'enfermer dans cette chambre et plus jamais j'en sortirais, quitte à mourir de faim, desséchée et bouffée par les rats. Remus eut un rire en voyant ma tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était très drôle. On peut dire que t'as bien fêté ton anniversaire.

-Il est bien là le problème. C'était drôle, a mes dépends… Pitié Remus, empêche-moi de boire la prochaine fois. Que dis-je, pas de prochaine fois, je reste là, je sors plus. Dis aux autres que j'ai une maladie très contagieuse…

-Non Alexa, il faut assumer tes actes. De toute façon, je suis sur que personne ne s'en rappelle, tout le monde avait beaucoup trop bu.

Mouis, c'est vrai. Y a-t-il une chance que finalement je puisse ressortir un jour ?

-Allez habille toi, on descend voir les autres.

Oui, il a raison. Il ne faut pas avoir honte. Je suis une grande fille maintenant. Je ramassais un t-shirt par terre et l'enfila. Puis mon regard descendit sur le caleçon.

-Tu veux peut-être récupérer ton caleçon Remus ?

-Oh, j'ai toujours le mien, celui là ne m'appartient pas. Je te l'ai dit, tu l'as prit dans l'armoire, il est à Sirius.

Gloups. J'ai avalée de travers. J'ai le caleçon de Sirius sur moi et je me sens toute chose. Foutues hormones. On descendit dans le salon et le spectacle était désolant. Finalement on dirait qu'y en avait d'autres dans le même état que moi. Lily était à même le sol, la tête écrasée contre la moquette, et James (qui va surement mourir d'ici peu) avait un bras et une jambe autours d'elle, la tête sur son épaule, un air idiot sur le visage tout en ayant un filet de bave qui coulait le long de sa mâchoire. Peter était dans le canapé dans une position assez étrange, agenouillé dessus, les fesses en l'air et la tête dans les coussins. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, Sirius était allongé sur le dos, sur son bar, une jambe pliée en l'air, plein de maquillage coulant sur sont visage. Tout ce beau monde dormait encore à poing fermé. Je sortis mon appareil photo de mon sac qui était par terre et décidé d'immortaliser le moment. Chantage quand tu nous tiens.

-Tu devrais avoir honte jeune fille, me murmura Remus mais qui avait tout de même un grand sourire sadique sur le visage.

-Bah, ça peut toujours servir, dis-je en haussant les épaules. On devrait peut-être les réveiller. Manière forte ou manière très forte ?

Pendant un instant, je vis une lueur de folie dans le regard de Remus, assez inquiétante je dois le dire. Mumus était parfois doté d'une double personnalité limite psychopathe, mais nous étions peu à être au courant bien sur.

-Non, non, manière supra méga forte, genre bombabouse toxique. Mouahahahahaha.

Qu'est-ce que je vous avez dit ? Personne ne me croit jamais quand je le dis…

Je vis Remus sortir sa baguette et me fit signe de faire pareille.

-Eau, neige ou tambour ? Demandai-je dans un murmure.

-Mmm. Tambour !

A trois nous lançâmes un sortilège particulièrement bruyant qui faisait le bruit d'une fanfare puissance dix. Les réactions furent des plus drôles. Sirius se releva rapidement, baguette à la main regardant autours de lui où lancer un contre sort, mais le maquillage le rendait ridicule. Peter eut un sursaut tellement brusque qu'on aurait dit un saut, malheureusement trop haut car il se prit la poutre du mur se qui lui donna un air particulièrement stupide sur le visage. Lily se mit en position assise et avait la même tête que la mère de Sirius peut faire quand elle est très en colère (ce qui n'est pas un compliment, vous en conviendrez) et James poussa un cri très féminin en se cachant dans les jupes de Lily comme si sa vie en dépendez. Quand à Remus et moi, nous étions pliés en quatre, se tordant de rire par terre. Bah quoi, vous aussi si vous aviez vu ça, vous auriez fait pareil. Lily fut la première à se ressaisir.

-Potter, dégage. Ne me touche pas. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me colle comme ça ? Vous deux, arrêter de rire.

-Mais Lily chérie, voyons. Parce qu'on s'aime ! C'est normal pour un couple de faire ça ! Les deux gogoles, vous avez entendus Lil', arrêter de rire !

-On n'est pas un couple, Potter, ce n'est pas parce que j'étais indulgente hier que je t'apprécie alors maintenant sors de sous ma jupe immédiatement. Et ne parle pas en mon nom. La ferme, vous deux !

- Vous ne voulez pas arrêter de vous disputer deux minutes ? Dès le matin, ça me donne mal à la tête, dit Sirius en se massant les tempes. On ne vous a pas déjà dit d'arrêter de rire vous deux ?

- Sirius, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Lily ne veut pas reconnaître l'amour et l'affection qu'elle me porte ! Alexa, Remus, si vous n'arrêter pas de rire immédiatement, je dis à tout le monde que vous avez dormi ensemble ! Dit James en haussant le ton.

-Jamais de la vie je serais amoureuse de toi Potter ! LA FERME VOUS DEUX OU JE DIS A TOUT LE MONDE SE QUI S'EST PASSE AU BAL DE NOEL L'ANNEE DERNIERE !

Ce qui à pour don de nous faire arrêter immédiatement.

-Merci Lily d'amour. Que j'aime ton autorité et ta… Attend deux minutes, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au bal de Noel ?

Lily nous lança un regard noir mais ne dit rien. Dieu merci. Je glissai un regard vers Sirius, qui nous regarda d'un regard intéressé. A mon avis, il n'oubliera pas de sitôt qu'on cache quelque chose. Remus se reprit.

-Bon les enfants. Il est temps de se préparer. Le train part dans trois heures et rien n'est prêt.

Lily se leva avec grâce et partit dans la salle de bain. Peter s'était rendormit. Surement le coup à la tête. Faudra que je m'excuse. Remus commença à ramasser ce qu'il y avait par terre et James était derrière la porte de la salle de bain. En espérant voir Lily sortir dévêtue de la salle de bain je suppose. Pour ma part, je partis dans la cuisine, préparer du café bien fort. Je sentais le regard du Sirius qui me brûlait la nuque pendant mon trajet jusque la bas. Bingo, une minute plus tard, il entrait dans la cuisine à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait Remus et toi au bal l'année dernière ?

-Qui te dit que ça nous concerne tous les deux ? Si tu crois que je vais te dire quoique ce soit, tu te trompes. Autant attendre qu'un groupe de vélane entrent ici et te fassent un strip tease, t'as plus de chance.

Je pensais que Sirius rirait ou au pire se tournerait vers la porte d'entrée pour vérifier qu'aucune vélane entre, comme il aurait fait en temps normal, mon son regard était toujours dardé sur moi et il avait un air plutôt… coléreux.

- Tu ne vas rien me dire ? Et cette nuit, il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ? Tu deviens comme mon frère…

-Dis moi juste si cette nuit, il s'est passé quelque chose et je t'embête plus pour le bal de noël. Du moins pour l'instant.

C'était à prendre car connaissant Sirius, il ne démordrait pas.

-Il ne sait rien passé cette nuit. Content ? Dis-je avec mauvaise humeur.

-Très.

Sur air s'était radoucit. Il repartit en direction du salon mais avant de sortir il lança avec nonchalance :

-Au fait, mon t-shirt et mes sous-vêtements te vont à ravir.

Fin du chapitre.

Après le bisou de Sirius (bah visiblement Remus n'a pas du succès…), un strip tease de sa part pour toutes celles (et ceux pourquoi pas) qui mettront une review ! : ) Y a aussi moyen que Peter en fasse un petit si vous voulez. Bah pourquoi vous partez en courant tout d'un coup ?


End file.
